Vehicles are generally provided with an anti-theft system such as door locks, alarms, or a steering column lock. Vehicles provided advanced steering systems having wireless communication between the steering columns and vehicle wheels, some anti-theft systems may be ineffective against unauthorized use of the vehicle. Accordingly it is desirable to provide an anti-theft system for vehicles having advanced steering systems.